Metal Gauntlet
)]] '''Ash's Metal Gauntlet' (sometimes called "The Mechanical Gauntlet" or "Metal Hand") is a prosthetic right hand created by Ash Williams and the resident Blacksmith of Castle Kandar in 1300 AD. The Gauntlet first appeared in the Army of Darkness film, and later appeared in various official comics and video games. History Creation Prior to setting out on a quest to retrieve the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis, Ash Williams realized after several encounters with local Deadites in medieval England that he would need more than just his chainsaw and shotgun to survive. With the assistance of The Blacksmith, Ash created the gauntlet out of the right hand from a suit of armor, heavy-duty springs, a ratchet, a tension release trigger, and the strongest cable the Blacksmith had. Ash would substitute his chainsaw for the gauntlet for most of his time in 1300 AD. Fate While it is known that the Metal Gauntlet did return with Ash back to the 20th century, assisting him with his duties at S-Mart, it is unknown what happened to the gauntlet in the 30 years Ash disappeared from him hometown of Elk Grove, Michigan. At some point, Ash substituted the gauntlet with a simple wooden hand (which itself was replaced with a more "high-tech" hand made by Pablo Simon Bolivar). In Other Media #1)]] Comics Army of Darkness Movie Adaptation The gauntlet's first appearance outside of the ''Army of Darkness film was in the 1992 comic adaptation of the film written by Sam and Ivan Raimi for Dark Horse Comics. The comic elaborates on how Ash was able to construct the gauntlet, mentioning a degree in engineering from Michigan State University, and the various mechanical components of how it was able to work. Dynamite's Army of Darkness Comics Dynamite Entertainment's Army of Darkness comics would explore various features of the gauntlet not seen in the film. In the Ashes 2 Ashes miniseries and Army of Darkness Volume 3, Ash launches the gauntlet from the wrist attachment, using it as both a makeshift grappling hook and missile (Danger Girl And The Army of Darkness also depicted it as a grappling hook, showing a built-in cable specifically for that use). In the Army of Darkness Vs. Hack/Slash crossover, the gauntlet was shown to be strong enough to withstand a direct shotgun blast into the palm (then twisting the barrel of the aforementioned shotgun moments later) and revealed that the individual fingers could be fired like bullets. The Ash In Space series depicted the gauntlet becoming possessed in a similar manner to Ash's original right hand, eventually growing a new robotic Evil Ash after it came in contact with the Necronomicon. Evil Dead 2 Comics A variation of the metal gauntlet appeared in Space Goat's Evil Dead 2 comic series. In the aftermath of the Dark Ones Rising miniseries, the simulacrum Ash wearing a gauntlet (possibly of his own creation) on his hand in the Revenge of Evil Ed miniseries. The origin of this gauntlet presumably would have been explored in one of the two canceled miniseries that chronologically took place before Revenge of Evil Ed (either Doppelganger Wars or Ash 2.0). Video Games So far, the gauntlet has only appeared in two video games: * The gauntlet made it's first "official" video game debut in the mobile game Army of Darkness Defense, where it was referred to as "The Iron Fist". The fist could be purchased by players for 50 in-game coins to equip to Ash to combat the waves of Deadites attacking the castle. If players purchased the Chainsaw item after purchasing the fist, the fist would be permanently replaced with the Chainsaw, leaving the fist unable to be re-equipped for the rest of the game. * The gauntlet appeared on Ash's player model in the crossover game Poker Night 2. Gallery 2373642-ash projectile fist army of darkness 4 2012 .jpg|Ash uses the gauntlet as a long-range projectile (Army of Darkness Vol. 3 #4) GauntletGrapplingHookAshes2Ashes.jpg|The Gauntlet is used as a makeshift grappling hook (Army of Darkness: Ashes 2 Ashes #3) GauntletStopsShotgunBlast.jpg|The Gauntlet stops a shotgun blast (Army of Darkness Vs. Hack/Slash #1) GauntletFingerFireAODvsHS#3.jpg|Ash fires an individual finger (Army of Darkness Vs. Hack/Slash #3). AshGauntletSurf-DGAOD6.jpg|Ash fires the gauntlet with built-in cable (Danger Girl And The Army of Darkness #6) Trivia * The 1991 shooting script of Army of Darkness referred to the gauntlet as "Ash's Spring-Driven Iron Hand". External Links * Iron Fist on the Army of Darkness Defense Wiki Category:Weapons Category:Objects Category:Plot